


A Comforting Scent

by souyos



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souyos/pseuds/souyos
Summary: For souyoweek2020, prompt: "Scent".
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Souyoweek 2020





	A Comforting Scent

Souji had left Yosuke’s house in a hurry, forgetting he had to work today. He left so quickly he didn’t even say goodbye to Yosuke, or even bother to take what he brought with him. So now Yosuke was standing in his room, wondering what to do with Souji’s change of clothes that he abandoned. Yosuke was quickly starting to miss Souji, especially since he didn’t even get to say goodbye to him. He kept looking at his clothes, then shaking his head. ‘It’d be weird to want to touch them...right?’ He thought to himself. But every time he looked back over to those clothes, his urge to pick them up increased. ‘It’s basically the same as cuddling him right- No, no it’s not like that at all! What am I thinking?! Oh, I know, I’ll wash them for him and be a good partner.’ Finishing that thought, he walked over to the clothes and began to pick them up. He soon stopped though, as he got a whiff of Souji’s cologne from the shirt he picked up, still strong like when he first applied it. “Damn it.” He muttered as he sat back down on his bed, shirt in hand. ‘I’ve gotten so damn clingy lately, what's wrong with me?’ He sighed in frustration, laying down with a soft thud. He laid there contemplating for a minute, beforing bringing out his phone to text Souji, letting him know he left clothes at his place and should get them after work. Tossing his phone aside, he curled up with Souji’s shirt and huffed.

He soon was full on cuddling Souji’s shirt, breathing in his scent. He eventually fell asleep like that. He was woken up by the sound of giggling. “Did you miss me that much?” Souji asked through his giggling.

“Maybe- No, I didn’t- Okay, so- so what if I did huh? Your fault for leaving your clothes here! And not even saying goodbye!” Yosuke scrambled to get words out, freaking out at being caught acting so disgustingly _clingy_. He was sure Souji would be angry or upset or _something_ not good at that. ‘I mean, he was giggling right? Surely he thought I was dumb and making fun of me for it-’ His thoughts raced, not even noticing Souji slowly coming closer, until he felt his arms wrap around him. It was then, feeling his face be pressed into his chest, he realized he had started to tear up a bit. 

“I’m not grossed out or anything by that, if that’s what you were thinking. I think it was really cute, actually.” Souji said calmly, as he started to pull away from the hug, but Yosuke quickly pulled him back in. “Don’t let go…” He mumbled, he didn’t finish his thought but he didn’t need to for Souji to understand. They sat there together on the bed, Yosuke holding onto Souji, breathing in his scent. 

Souji began to speak after a while of comfortable silence. “Was me rushing off without saying bye that upsetting…?” He carefully asked. “I don’t know. I think I'm still all messed up ‘cause of Saki-senpai n’ stuff.” Yosuke responded, burying his head somehow even deeper into Souji’s chest. “I see. I’m sorry, then. I’ll make sure to be careful next time.” Souji brought a hand up to run it through Yosuke’s hair, gently petting him. Yosuke melted into the touch, bringing his head away from Souji’s chest to nuzzle it more into his hand. Yosuke’s mind was racing yet again, torn between feeling wrong for loving and wanting the affection from Souji so much, and knowing that it was okay to want it. ‘If it wasn’t okay, then Souji wouldn’t act like this either.’ He settled on that for his logic. And at that, he whispered out, “I love you, partner”. Said so quietly it could barely be heard, but that wasn’t a problem considering how close they were. Souji returned the sentiment and Yosuke smiled warmly. After that, they laid down and continued to cuddle the rest of the day, Yosuke finding comfort in Souji’s scent, his voice, his body, his _everything_ , but he’d be lying if the specific cologne Souji used wasn't his favorite part of being close like this.


End file.
